


[Cover Art] for "Vena Cava" by SilentAuror

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Vena Cava" by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vena Cava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185880) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



I know this already has cover art but I didn't know that when I downloaded it (I have another 5 hour train journey tomorrow) and I opened The Gimp and created something.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/3oiWWJPF23edB1Ebzd7c6dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
